Kimi plus Boku is LOVE
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: Jika aku ingin belajar Biologi, temui saja guru Biologi. Jika ingin pandai di mata pelajaran Matematika, temui saja guru Matematika. Kalau ingin pintar Sastra Indonesia, belajar saja dengan guru mata pelajaran itu. Tapi, kalau aku ingin belajar mengenai Cinta, aku harus berguru pada siapa?... Drabble, RnR..


Jika aku ingin belajar Biologi, temui saja guru Biologi. Jika ingin pandai di mata pelajaran Matematika, temui saja guru Matematika. Kalau ingin pintar Sastra Indonesia, belajar saja dengan guru mata pelajaran itu. Tapi, kalau aku ingin belajar mengenai Cinta, aku harus berguru pada siapa?...

**++_++ X ++_++**

Fanfic ini terinspirasi lagu Tegomass, dengan judul yang sama. Liriknya bagus banget, Hehehe

Kimi + Boku = Love

Naruto and Sasuke resmi milik Om Kishimoto tersayang~...

Pairing; NaruSasu 4'ever...

Warning; Yaoi, BL, OOC, AU, typo, Naruto POV, Drabble fict,dll. Baca ya? Baru nge-flame...

Baca dulu ya! Baru deh, ngasih kritik, flame, pujian, atau saran untuk Fu.. Hehehe,

Happy Reading! n_n

**++_++ X ++_++**

"Dobe, aku suka padamu!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menyukaimu!" Bfffh... Please Sasuke! Jangan buat aku tertawa ketika kau menampilkan ekpresi terkejut begitu. Wajah yang syok itu sangat jarang sekali kau perlihatkan, dan bagiku yang baru pertama kali melihatnya, jadi ingin tertawa. Sadar tidak, wajahmu itu lucu sekali.

"Hn..." Kau berlalu dari hadapanku usai menyatakan cinta dengan menembakku terlebih dahulu. Meskipun kau tetap berwajah datar, aku tau kau kecewa. Karena kau sudah yakin jika aku akan membalas perasaan sukamu. "Aku mengerti..." lirihmu dengan wajah tertunduk. Menyedihkan sekali kau, tapi itulah yang membuat aku ingin tertawa.

"Sasuke, Tunggu!" Aku gamit paksa lengan putihmu, membalik tubuhmu yang ramping dan memeluk pinggangmu dengan lenganku yang baru saja kugunakan untuk meraih tanganmu. Kucium lembut bibir merahmu, dan aku tau, kau kembali terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan. Tapi kau sendiri tidak berniat melepaskan pagutan yang makin liar, kau menikmatinya? Yeah, Aku juga sama.

"Hhh... Dobe!" Kau memalingkan wajahmu, sambil mengusap saliva yang mengalir bebas di dagumu. Wajahmu bersemu merah, dan aku dapat melihatnya. Hanya sesaat saja, karena sekarang wajahmu kembali melihatku lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Teme!" Kataku setelahnya...

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Kita adalah pasangan Homo. Dan hubungan sesama jenis adalah hal yang terlarang di tempat tinggalku. Walau tidak sedikit pasangan sesama jenis ada di kota ini. Meski tidak diperpolehkan, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang melanggar. Hey, seandainya kalian tau, tak ada manusia yang ingin dilahirkan dengan keadaan heteroseksual, begitupula aku. Yeah, disini, di kota dan Negara ini, pasangan seperti aku ini, lebih baik menyembunyikan semua kesalahan ini. Walau mungkin saja, lama kelamaan, mereka semua akan mengetahuinya.

"Tidak masalah jika kita selalu bersama!" Selalu kau mengatakan hal demikian, nampak tegar meski aku yakin kau tidak sekuat itu. Aku mengerti Sasuke, kita akan melewati semua ini bersama-sama. Meski tidak akan ada yang meresetui kita, itu takkan jadi masalah. Asalkan kita berdua, bersama, saling bergandengan tangan, dengan penuh cinta dan perasaan bahagia.

Walau kadang, aku berpikir, jika mungkin disaat yang seperti ini, kita membutuhkan pedoman mengenai cinta. Juga guru yang akan mengejarkan semua hal berbau cinta. Yeah, All about Love...

**++_++ X ++_++**

Suatu hari aku pernah bertanya pada seseorang. Kakashi-sensei aku memanggilnya, karena dia memang Wali kelasku. Satu lagi rahasia, guruku yang satu itu adalah seorang Gay, sama sepertiku.

"Sensei, kau adalah guruku, kau mengajariku banyak hal. Dari yang mudah hingga yang tersulit sekalipun," mulaiku, dan kurasa, Sensei tidak begitu tertarik dengan ocehanku ini. Terbukti dari kegiatannya yang tetap fokus ke arah deretan kalimat di novel bersampul orange yang sering ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi.

"Kau bilang, satu di tambah satu adalah dua. Dan berdua itu lebih baik daripada sendiri. Jadi, kalau aku berkata, Dia ditambah aku, maka jawabannya adalah cinta. Apa aku salah, Sensei?"

Waktu itu, guru Matematikaku itu memilih diam untuk beberapa saat. Lalu kemudian, dia mengusap puncak kepalaku sambil tersenyum, yang selalu ia sembunyikan di balik masker miliknya. "Kau benar, kau tidak akan menjadi apa-apa jika sendiri. Dan kau takkan mengerti apa itu Cinta, tanpa ada 'dia'." Giliran aku yang tersenyum lebar sekarang. Jadi benar 'kan? Jika SASUKE ditambah NARUTO sama dengan CINTA. Meski orang bilang ini adalah cinta terlarang, dan merupakan dosa terbesar. Tapi bagi kami berdua, ini adalah sebuah Dosa terindah yang pernah kami perbuat.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Konyol!" Aku menatap ke arah Sasuke, dia nampak kurang suka dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Mengenai betapa perlunya kita mempelajari masalah Cinta lewat buku.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyaku, dengan nada tenang agar tak memperumit masalah.

"Hn..." Sasuke mendengus. Kurasa dia memang tidak terima dengan pendapatku barusan.

"Oya? Kenapa bisa?" Kupandangi dirinya yang berwajah datar, tapi tetap tak mengurangi 'kecantikan' yang ia miliki.

"Menurutku, tulisan yang ada dalam buku bisa saja dikarang," dia memulai, dan aku hanya diam untuk memberi kesempatan baginya untuk berkata. "Memang ada buku yang ditulis berdasarkan kisah sebenarnya. Tapi bagiku, pengalaman yang kita alami, adalah guru yang sesungguhnya." Ahh, benar juga pendapatnya. Pengalaman adalah guru yang paling bijak. "Dan lagi, bertanya pada orang yang mengerti mengenai semua itu, adalah hal yang tepat," Lanjutnya.

"Asal, kau tidak salah memilih tempat bertanya saja," Aku tersenyum kepadanya, mengingatkannya agar Sasuke tidak salah memilih orang untuk berbagi. Yah, kalian tau 'kan, jika banyak sekali manusia Munafik di dunia ini?.

Sasuke berdecih, "Harusnya kau mengatakan itu untuk dirimu sendiri, Dobe!" Aku hanya tertawa keras menanggapi ucapannya.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mau bertanya!" Kataku disuatu siang saat kami sedang beristirahat di atap sekolah, sambil melihat langit biru dan arak-arakan awan.

"Hn?"

"Jika ada 1 orang pria, ditambah 1 lagi orang pria, jawabannya adalah 2 orang pria. Benar bukan?"

"Hn... Lalu?"

"Jadi, jika kau ditambah aku, maka jawabannya apa?"

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Jawabannya sama dengan yang pertama?"

Aku terkekeh... "Kau salah..." Tuh 'kan! Kau terkejut, dasar tidak romatis.

"Lalu?"

"Kau ditambah aku, sama dengan Cinta..." Dan yang aku tau, Sasuke menahan nafas dengan wajah memerah karena kata-kataku barusan.

**++_++ X ++_++**

**_ Chapta 1 End_**

**++_++ X ++_++**

Review please n_n, Sampai jumpa di chapter kedua...

Happy-Happy Fu...


End file.
